Two Beds and a Coffee Machine
by Celarania
Summary: Tohru finally is free from Akito, though she soon realizes that she is not. *Songfic* Soft PG-13


AN: Well, I fell in love with my new Savage Garden CD, (Ok, I got it used, but it's new to me) and had to do a song fic with one of the songs from it. Umm, Tohru is 18, but Kisa is still 11 or slightly younger. (I think it works best with their ages around there) I know that a few things don't make the most sense, but I hope no one minds. Also I'm not going to ruin the mood of the story with an AN at the bottom, so please review this. I don't know how I am at things like this, so anything so say will be very helpful and may affect my decision on whether I do more of these or not. All flames will be accepted, though I would prefer constructive criticism. ^_^ Anyway, I hope everyone likes this fic, I think it's fairly unique.   
  
I don't own Fruits Basket or "Two Beds and a Coffee Machine" (the song)  
  
Tohru looked out on the damage that Akito had caused in her once peaceful home. She corrected herself and called it a house. This was no longer her home. Things had just gotten too hard. She leaned against the wall and cried a bit, before looking around the room. Akito would expect it clean by morning or it would be others who suffered. Tohru moved to clean it, though her eyes strayed to the door. This would be it. She stepped to the door and couldn't help but open it a crack. That would be her freedom.  
  
And she takes another step  
Slowly she opens the door  
  
Her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't leave Yuki, Kyou, or any of the Soumas. Tohru knew that they would be put through so much pain. Tohru could no longer keep her tears held back as she thought of Kisa, her little sister. She remembered Kisa saying how that many of the others, though they hated it, denied Tohru when Akito pressed them. Yuki, Kyou, and only little Kisa kept having new bruises day after day. She knew that the only reason Shigure didn't have the same problem was that he was much closer to Akito. She moved to pick up the bits of broken bottles that had been broken over her, now surrounded by small pools of red. Akito would be asleep now, so she could voice all her pain in silent sobs to the walls.  
  
Check that he is sleeping  
Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor  
  
That morning she had also seen that neither Yuki, nor Kyou had any new bruises, or meet her eyes. Though Tohru was happy that they weren't getting hurt because of her, it still hurt to know they denied her. Little Kisa had a large mark on her otherwise flawless face. How could such a little girl have so much courage? She had told Tohru that Akito might be glad if she was to run away. She had spoke of this to her older sister two days ago, an eternity ago. Before Akito had been so violent with the little girl. They had spoke as oppressed people, taking hope in each other. Now it would only be so long until Kisa was seriously hurt. That evening Akito had taken to trying to kill Tohru instead of just the usual injuries. She fell silently to her knees crying. He had tried to kill her.  
  
Tohru knew what she had to do. The kitchen now looked like nothing had happened, as the other Soumas would assume once she hid her cuts and bruises. Though Tohru knew that she could no longer look at Kisa without her heart bleeding. A last stray tear fell to the floor, not for the past, but for Kisa and her courage. She went to the tigress's room and gently picked her up, trying desperately not to wake her. Tohru carefully carried her to the mini-van. It was her car; she had bought it after high school to help Hatori, so he wouldn't have to drive everyone. She had never been more grateful for it than she was now.  
  
Been up half the night screaming now it's time to get away  
Pack up the kids in the car  
  
She wrote a small note, to all the other Soumas saying that she was leaving. She knew it would hurt all of them, especially Yuki and Kyou, though there was no other way. The things Akito had told her, she had to protect them. They would only hurt more if she stayed. She did feel regret, though deep within her she knew that they would be ok. Many other girls looked at both of them; she was nothing special. They would find love. Only Kisa was the one she was worried about. IF Akito could hurt her so much without the tigress giving up… Tohru didn't want to think of what would happen if she left Kisa. She was careful to include in her note that she had in a sense kidnapped the girl. She turned to the deep night sky and prayed that all the family would be well before turning to the car, already packed with the two's clothing and most precious possessions.  
  
Another bruise to hide  
Another alibi to write  
  
Tohru started up the car, fearing all the while that she would wake up one of the Soumas and be stopped. She thanked God that it did not happen so. A light rain began to fall as she pulled out of the Souma house and into the moonless night. She looked back, remembering all the times and love that it held and turned away before she lost her nerve. It would be better this way she thought to herself as the car drove down the path still on Souma land, hitting the small pothole without thinking that it would be the last time she did so.  
  
Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
  
Tohru was now in the small suburb, away from her old home. She went by her school were she had just graduated. She remembered how happy Yuki had looked for her as joyful tears had graced her eyes. Kyou had also given her such a warm congratulation after they had returned to Shigure's house for the party. They had both seemed so happy for her. Her heart had melted that day. That evening after the celebration Akito had announced that all of them were to move back to the main house. She breezed by the stop sign where she thought that she was never as lucky as she was now.  
  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
  
It seemed like yesterday she had said that she had wanted to stay with the Soumas for the rest of her life. At that time she had truly meant it. Now she knew it would be best if she would leave. She wondered what their various reactions would be and if it would affect their lives in a few years. That's when Tohru realized that it wouldn't. Akito would have Hatori erase any memory the family had of her so that they would not remember any of the good times they had shared. It made sense, Akito wanted her gone, and even in the beginning she was worried that she would loose her memories. She wondered how she could have ever made Akito accept her even for that brief time.  
  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through  
  
Tohru's eyes were pulled back from her memories to the treasure she had stolen away in the backseat of her car. The young girl had sighed slightly as she shifted positions to try to become more comfortable. She hoped the tigress would understand Tohru's motives. She had a feeling her little sister would understand and even be happy that Tohru had fled. Still Tohru's heart ached at the thought of how much Kisa would miss Hiro and never have a chance for another friend like him. How could she be so cruel to deprive the girl of the friend who could possibly become more.  
  
And there are children to think of  
Baby's asleep in the backseat  
  
How could Kisa even survive Akito? Tohru nearly cried when she thought that she might be almost as bad. Pulling Kisa away from all the people she had come to care about, away from her family. Though Akito did hurt Kisa the rest of the Soumas would gladly listen to her and help the tigress along with her mother. Though Tohru wasn't hurting Kisa physically, she was ripping away all the girl had in one night without warning. Could event the courageous tigress take being taken away from her jungle home?  
  
Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare  
But the mind is an amazing thing  
  
Kisa made contented sound, still lost in the bliss of her dreams. What wonders were they filled with? The Soumas were certainly the kind that weren't spared any luxury they wanted. Perhaps a beautiful piece of jewelry or her first car, things Tohru couldn't pay for even if every penny from her work for the next year went to it. Yet, perhaps the girl dreamed of simpler things, a nice toy or a sweet, things that her older sister could afford, even if it wasn't much. By this time Tohru had come to a bank and withdrew her savings, Kisa still dreaming. She would have enough to stay in a hotel until they were found.  
  
Full of candy dreams and new toys and another cheap hotel  
Two beds and a coffee machine  
  
Tohru thought of the freedom she would have. She would have to get another job, but it would be worth it to help Kisa and the rest of the Soumas, even if it was only slightly so. She felt fear pounding in her heart when she realized that it couldn't last too long, there would be food she would need to pay for and school for Kisa. How could have she overlooked such important matters? It would only be a short amount of time before she wound up back, broke on the Soumas' porch.  
  
But there are groceries to buy  
And she knows she'll have to go home  
  
She drove on the highway, full of shame and regret. Her car wheels once again went over a pothole and she looked around, almost expecting to be back at the Souma house. The rain was coming steadily now, disheartening the young woman even more. How could she have ever expected to make it? Still Tohru drove on down the empty highway.  
  
Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
  
She exited to a smaller street, not wanting to feel so alone in the world. She passed another stop sign, remembering her first time driving without a teacher on her learner's permit. Yuki, Kyou and Shigure were in the car with her. They were all screaming at her, trying to get her to stop. After finally finding the petal she looked to find she had passed the intersection and was on the other side. This time she didn't even stop at it.  
  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
  
She drove along and happened to see a young couple, no more than fifteen, the age she had been when she was happiest with Yuki and Kyou. When she could just smile and know that the world was smiling with her. Mindless she flipped down the mirror and stared at the image in it. She had large bags under her eyes and already a few wrinkles were beginning to form from the stress she had every day. For a moment her younger self replaced the tired image, though in less than a minute it reverted to the broken woman she was.  
  
And the years go by so fast  
Wonder how I ever made it through  
  
Tohru pulled into the parking lot of a hotel to prepare herself to get a room, even if it was just for that night. It would be better to sleep in a bed that she didn't owe to anyone and Kisa to sleep comfortably without any fear. She carefully pulled her hair in front of her cheek to hide a large bruise that was forming there already. She looked to her mirror to see a black eye also beginning to show. She had not thought to bring any makeup so she had think of an excuse to explain it.  
  
Another bruise to try and hide  
Another alibi to write  
  
Tohru hung her head. It was hopeless. Already the rain was beginning to soak through her clothing. For just a moment she leaned against her car looked up to the sky as if to ask why everything happened. Reluctantly she got back into the car and headed to the highway. Her headlights were the only points of light, the stars hidden by the rain.  
  
Another lonely highway in the black of night  
  
She looked to the east and thought regretfully of the dawn she would never know. She would be forced back to Akito and Kisa would suffer. Suddenly her eyes raised for the first time in hope. She would be able to protect Kisa and the rest of her family. She would make it to daybreak. She began another plan.  
  
But there's hope in the darkness  
You know you're going to make it  
  
Tohru now drove quickly, with hope looking for it. It was like chasing a dream, just a hope against reality. She felt the wheels of the car dip for a minute into another hole in the road, but now it didn't discourage her. It added excitement to the drive. Also she couldn't help, but feel she had just come out of a ditch herself. She drove on, praying and hoping.  
  
Another ditch in the road  
You keep moving  
  
Tohru flew past another stop sign, looking wildly for it. She didn't care where, but she needed one. No longer would she allow herself be delayed. She had fell so far behind already. For both her and Kisa's sakes she needed to do this quickly. She uttered another prayer, that she would find what she was looking for.  
  
Another stop sign  
You keep moving on  
  
She though of how it would be years from now, or would it only be a day. In a few days they would be free forever. All the Soumas would no longer have to worry about her, and Kisa would never have to be in fear again. She would grow up free. For a moment Tohru could swear she saw Kisa grown. No longer quite so shy, but instead she was a fine young woman.  
  
And the years go by so fast  
Silent fortress built to last  
  
Tohru finally found what she looked for and stepped out of the car. She hastily pulled out some change from her purse and deposited it into the phone. Biting her lip all the while. She prayed that she would make it a bit farther. She nearly cried when she heard the voice on the other end the phone.  
  
Wonder how I ever made it  
  
"Yes I would like two plane tickets for tomorrow, away from here, to America." 


End file.
